The Spectacular Spider-Man (Season 3)
Overview After the end of the Green Goblin, Peter Parker continues to focus on things that are close to him, like his relationship with Gwen Stacy, and failed friendship with Harry Osborn, and his argument with Black Cat for leaving her father, Walter Hardy in prison, and he must team up with other heroes to fight off new and old enemies. Main Cast *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Voiced by - Josh Keaton) *Harry Osborn/New Goblin (Voiced by - James Arnold Taylor) *Gwen Stacy (Voiced by - Lacey Chabert) *Mary Jane Watson (Voiced by - Vanessa Marshall) *J. Jonah Jameson (Voiced by - Darran Norris) *George Stacy (Voiced by - Clancy Brown) *Liz Allan (Voiced by - Alanna Ubach) *Glory Grant (Voiced by - Cree Summer) *Aunt May Parker (Voiced by - Deborah Strang) *Ben Reily/Scarlet Spider-Man (Voiced by - Jason Marsden) *Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman (Voiced by - Rachel Bilson) *Kaine (Voiced by - Nolan North) Supporting Cast *Kenny Kong (Voiced by - Andrew Kishino) *Ned Leeds (Voiced by - Andrew Kishino) *Felica Hardy/Black Cat (Voiced by - Tricia Helfer) *Flash Thompson (Voiced by - Joshua LeBar) *Dr. Curt Connors (Voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker) *Joseph "Robbie" Robertson (Voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson) *Randy "Rand" Robertson (Voiced by - Phil LaMarr) *Hobie Brown/Prowler (Voiced by - Tim Russ) *Sgt. Stan Carter (Voiced by - Thomas F. Wilson) *Officer Jean DeWolff (Voiced by - Irene Bedard) *Sha Shan Ngyuen (Voiced by - Kelly Hu) *Flint Marko/Sandman (Voiced by - John DiMaggio) *Debra Whitman (Voiced by - Meagan Good) Heroes *Matt Murdock/Dardevil (Voiced by - Kevin Conroy) *Danny Rand/Iron Fist (Voiced by - Justin Chatwin) *Misty Knight (Voiced by - Masasa Moyo) *Luke Cage/Power Man (Voiced by - Phil LaMarr) Fantastic Four: *Johnny Storm/Human Torch (Voiced by - Jason Spisak) *Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (Voiced by - Cam Clarke) *Sue Storm/Invisible Woman (Voiced by - Danica McKellar) *Ben Grimm/Thing (Voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson) The Avengers: *Steve Rogers/Captain America (Voiced by - Brian Bloom) *Tony Stark/Iron Man (Voiced by - Eric Loomis) *Janet Van Dyne/Wasp ( Voiced by - Colleen O'Shaughnessey) *Clint Barton/Hawkeye (Voiced by - Chris Cox) *Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel (Voiced by - Jennifer Hale) *T'Challa/Black Panther (Voiced by - James C. Mathis III) *Thor (Voiced by - Rick Wasserman) *Bruce Banner/Hulk (Voiced by - Fred Tatasciore) *Hank Pym/Yellowjacket (Voiced by - Wally Wingert) X-Men: *Cyclops (Voiced by - Nolan North) *Wolverine (Voiced by Steven Blum *Storm (Voiced by - Susan Dalian) *Jean Grey (Voiced by - Jennifer Hale) *Beast (Voiced by - Fred Tatasciore) *Nightcrawler (Voiced by - Liam O'Brian) *Rogue (Voiced by - Kieren ven den Blink) *Shadowcat (Voide by Danielle Judovits) *Gambit (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) *Iceman (Voiced by - Yuri Lowenthal) *Angel (Voiced by - Liam O'Brian) *Emma Frost (Voiced by - Kari Wahlgren) Villains *Green Goblin (Voiced by - Steven Blum) **Norman Osborn (Voiced by - Steven Weber) *Silvio Manfredi/Silvermane (Voiced by - Miguel Ferrer) **Sable Manfredi/Silver Sable (Voiced by - Nikki Cox) *Hobgoblin (Voiced by - Mark Hamill) **Rodrick Kingsley (Voiced by - Courtney B. Vance) *Miles Warren/Jackal (Voiced by - Brian George) *Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom (Voiced by - Nolan North) **Lucia Von Bardas (Voiced by - Marina Sirtis) *John Jameson/Man-Wolf (voiced by Daran Norris) *Cletus Kassidy/Carnage (Voiced by - Tom Kenny) *L. Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone/Big Man (Voiced by - Jonathan Adams) *Dmitri Anatoly Nikolayevich Smerdyakov Kravinoff/Chameleon (Voiced by - Steve Blum) *Hammerhead (Voiced by - John DiMaggio) *Alex O'Hirn/Rhino (Voiced by - Clancy Brown) *Quenten Beck/Mysterio (Voiced by - Xander Berkeley) *Phineas Mason/Tinkerer (Voiced by - Thom Adcox) *Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus (Voiced by - Peter MacNicol) *Sergi Kragonovff/Kraven The Hunter (Voiced by - Eric Vesbit) *Elektra Natchios/Elektra (Voiced by - Maggie Q) *Mac Gargan/Scorpion (Voiced by - Micheal Rosenbaum) *Adrian Toomes/Vulture (Voiced by - Robert Englund) *Morris Bench/Hydro-Man (Voiced by - Bill Fagerbakke) *Max Dillon/Electro (Voiced by - Crispin Freeman) *Fred Myers/Boomerange (Voiced by - James Arnold Taylor) *Beetle (Voiced by - Phil LaMarr) *Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin (Voiced by - Nolan North ) Enforcers: *Montana/Shocker (Voiced by - Jeff Bennett) *Fancy Dan/Ricochet (Voiced by - Phil LaMarr) *Ox (Voiced by - Danny Trejo) Weapon X: *Wade Wilson / Deadpool (Voiced by - Nolan North) *Victor Creed / Sabretooth (Voiced by - Mark Acheson) *Yuriko Oyama / Lady Deathstrike (Voiced by - Janyse Jaud) *Arkady Rossovich / Omega Red (Voiced by - Colin Murdock) Episodes Episodes